Of Nightmares and Reality
by animegirl8097
Summary: Rey is trapped in a situation that is tearing her apart, but is it actually real or is it all just a terrible nightmare? A Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker ending Fix-it (at least in my opinion).
1. Nightmares

Star Wars One-Shot

Rey's P.O.V

I'm floating in a room full of darkness, a numbness has taken over my body as I struggle to remember where I am or what happened. It's no use though, it's as though the harder I try to piece together the images in my mind, the more they fall apart. Suddenly a warmth begins to spread through my stomach, it moves throughout my entire body. I gasp as my body jerks forward as my spirit slams back into my body, I place my hand over the warmth of my stomach, connecting with a large hand that is cupped there. Forcing my eyes open I lean my head up slightly to catch sight of Ben holding me, his hand pushed against my stomach. Sitting up in his lap I can't help the wide smile that comes to my face at the sight of him.

His eyes search mine, a slight look of disbelief filling them, I reach up with my hand slowly. Ignoring the burning pain that encompasses my whole body. Grazing my fingertip lightly against his chin, I lean forward cupping his cheeks and connecting our lips in a hard kiss. It's filled with all the emotions I am feeling, the pain of everything we had been through, the worry for my friends, the fear that it wasn't going to be enough, the relief when he came for me, and the complete feeling of love that was coursing through me with every touch we shared.

Breaking apart from him my eyes find him, with a brilliant smile I whisper the name that I knew would always be his.

"Ben" That one word leaves me breathless, his eyes bore into mine as the most beautiful smile I have ever seen comes over his face. It's only there for a moment before the light begins to dim in his eyes. The smile drops from my face as his grip on me slackens, I grasp his neck tightly leaning forward to slow his body down as it falls back. Ben's eyes drift shut as his hands begin to go cold. I lean forward with tears springing into my eyes, I cup his cheek with my hand. Silently begging for him to wake up, but he doesn't, instead, his body begins to disappear until only the memory of him is left. A wave of pain shoots through my heart once he is fully gone, he can't be gone. I just got him back, he just got free of the dark side, he can't be gone, not after everything we had been through.

I shoot up with a gasp, the sheets under my hands are wet with my sweat as I turn my head left and right. Searching for any indication that I am still on Exegol, there is nothing but the dark covered walls of my room at the base on D'Qar. I take a deep stuttering breath as tears begin falling from my face, leaning my head on my bent knees. I rock myself slightly, trying to calm my racing heart. I flinch when a warm hand lands on my shoulder, snapping my head to the side my eyes connect with Ben's worried ones. The rest of the fear and loneliness that was left from my nightmare disappears completely when my eyes meet his.

"Ben I-"

"I know; I could feel it." He pulls me into him, his legs on either side of my hips, his arms wrap around my middle.

"It was just a nightmare Sweetheart; I didn't die on exegol. You saved me just as I saved you, we came back to the resistance base and I made a deal with them so I could stay with you. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding when he calls me sweetheart. I take a breath as the rest of what he said washes over me, the memories begin flying through my mind. The hard trek back to Luke's x-wing, my refusal for us to fly apart, landing at the resistance base, the argument with Poe and Finn, then with the rest of the council, and finally the agreement for Ben to stay with the stipulation of him helping us taking down the rest of the first order and for him to stay under my guard at all times. With the last memory leaving my mind, my body fully relaxes into Ben's.

"I brought you back, we left exegol together." His hands move to encompass mine, his fingers falling between the spaces of mine. He places fleeting kisses on the back of my neck as I repeat his words. Once I am fully calm again I turn my head to look up at him. His eyes lock with mine instantly, a warm smile falling to his lips as he places them on my forehead. I close my eyes relishing in the feeling of love that courses through me at his closeness.

"Are the nightmares ever going to stop?" I hate how my voice comes out so soft and weak, but Ben just places another kiss on my head as he looks back into my eyes. The look he gives me sends a rush of love and compassion through me.

"Our wounds will heal with time, and with them so will the pain and fear that comes with the memory. You're not alone Rey, I will be with you every step of the way. Until the day that you no longer want me there." I pull one of my hands-free of his to cup his cheek.

"I will always want you by my side, forever. We're a dyad in the force, after all, connected for all of time, even in death." The words come out soft, the love I feel for him covering every word. He laughs lightly as he leans into me, stopping just short of his lips touching mine.

"That we are and it will never change, that I can promise." With that he leans in the last little bit of space between us, connecting his lips with mine. Just like on Exegol, all the fear, sadness, and hurt washes away as his lips take over mine. Bringing my hand up to curl into his hair, I pull back with a gasp. Taking a moment to catch my breath, my eyes begin to flutter as the weight of sleep calls to my body once again. Without saying a word Ben pulls us both to lay down, pulling the covers over us, he wraps his body around mine. A few months ago if someone had tried to do this I would have panicked at feeling trapped, but here and now wrapped up in Ben's warm arms all I feel is safe and loved.

Allowing my eyes to fall completely shut, I relax my body against his. When the knock of sleep comes to me again I don't hesitate to let it pull me under, knowing that while the nightmares may come back. Ben will always be here to pull me from them and to prove them wrong. With that final thought and a smile on my lips, I fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So yeah, this is what I wish had happened. I know it's not very long, but I just had to write something to make the pain of what actually happened in the movie a little less painful. Anyway, comment, favorite, follow, or whatever you want to do. I would love some feedback and if there are any other one-shots that you guys may want to see just let me know and I will do my best. :)**


	2. Arguments

"You are so infuriating; do you know that?!" Ray growls out, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as she stares down the product of her irritation. Poe Dameron doesn't flinch as her fiery eyes glare up into his own eyes. Rather, instead, he glares down back at her. If there was one thing I had learned during my time with the resistance, it is that Rey and Poe have a love/hate relationship. The first time I experienced it, I thought Ray was going to bring the entire base down on our heads from her frustration. The Traitor, I mean Finn, was quick to assure me that such confrontations were a common happening between the two hotheaded pilots. Needless to say, when I came down to the canteen to meet Ray for an early lunch before our daily training session, I was not completely surprised to see the two of them in a heated argument. Searching the room for familiar faces, I stop when I spot Finn and Rose sitting a table or two away from the arguing pair. Making my way to them, I set my tray on the end furthest from them, while they may not believe I am going to kill them in their sleep, I know I am not welcomed in close quarters with them.

"What's the argument about this time?" I ask turning my body toward rose, while also keeping an eye trained on Ray should she need me, taking a bite from my sandwich once the words have left my mouth. Rose turns to me with a shake of her head and an eye roll toward the arguing general. Finn gives me a slight nod in greeting before turning back to his food.

"Poe told Ray that given the situation she is not permitted to go on any field missions for the time being. I'm surprised you managed to talk him into telling her in your place." She says giving me a sly look. I grin sheepishly, swallowing the food in my mouth before answering.

"I managed to convince him that she would take it better coming from him rather than me, after some thinking he was inclined to agree with me." She raises an eyebrow at me, I duck my head slightly at her look.

"Ok, ok, I might have also mentioned that while he has to see her during the day, he doesn't share a room with her. He agreed after that, with the promise that during the next time we go out for drinks I help him gain the attention of a certain bartender." Rose bursts out laughing, causing Finn to turn around toward us. She waves him off when he gives her a questioning look. Calming herself down, she wipes a stray tear that had fallen during her fit.

"Now, that, I believe. I wouldn't want to be in close quarters with an angry Ray on a normal day, I definitely wouldn't want to during a time such as this." She said, turning her attention to Ray and Poe, her eyes falling on Ray's bloated belly. A look of realization falls on Finn's face as he understands what we were talking about.

"I have to admit Solo; I was surprised you allowed her to continue on being in combat for as long as you did. I mean she is seven months along now, isn't she?"

"Seven months, two weeks, four days, and," I look down at my watch "Four hours and thirty-three minutes." The two occupants at the table with me, roll their eyes in unison as they shake their heads at me. We fall silent as we all finish eating and Poe and Ray's argument comes to a close. With a final glare and a huff of indignation, Ray turns on her heel and storms off. Well as much as a heavily pregnant woman can storm off, with her swollen belly she more waddles off than anything. I can't help the smile that comes to my face at watching her attempt to show her anger in such a state. I wipe the smile off my face as Poe comes to sit at our table, he drops heavily into the seat across from me. His head coming to rest on the table with an audible 'thunk'. I inwardly smirk to myself as I wipe the last of the crumbs from my hands.

"Did you have an eventful conversation General." He sits up and glares at me, his heated look makes me smirk wider. He rolls his eyes at seeing my reaction.

"Remind me the next time you ask me to break some new to Rey that we both know she won't like, for me to say no."

"What's wrong general, can't handle a little bit of a temper?" He crosses his arms over his chest as the glare comes back.

"You and I both know that her temper is anything but little, besides if it's so easy then why did you ask me to tell your wife the news?" This time he smirks at me, the smirk drops from my face, to be replaced with a small smile.

"It's quite simple really, you tell her and she gets angry and goes into a rage of fit. If I had told her it would have ended with a lightsaber fight that could very well have ended up with half of the base in tatters. My way caused less of a mess, it also puts her irritation against you and not me." I tell them, standing from my seat with my tray in hand.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks as they all watch me begin to leave. Looking over my shoulder at them I flash them a smirk.

"To calm Ray down before she decides to take her anger out on an unsuspecting pilot or worse Chewy." They nod their heads in understanding, all of us knowing that an angry Rey is not someone you want to bump into with knowing. Dropping my tray off at the door, I make my way to the falcon, where I am sure my Mate is currently terrorizing a random mechanic as Chewy attempts to calm her down. _There's never a dull day with my ball of light around, that's for sure._

~End~


End file.
